You're like my favorite melody (it won't leave my head)
by ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: The life they build together are fragments of one of these great love stories. Future!fic.


**Notes:** Title based on 'Dark Paradise' by Lana Del Rey. The song Felicity sings is 'Find Me' by Boyce Avenue. Special thanks to my lovely beta Mariah (mchriste22) and my friend Elsa (dedication2em tumblr), who convinced me that I should watch Arrow. Two weeks later, I'm so in love that I even wrote fanfiction. I don't think I ever fell in love so fast and hard for a ship like it happened with Olicity. I hope you enjoyed this and reviews are always welcome!

* * *

Oliver wakes up to warm sunlight streaming across his face from the nearby window and hair tickling his nose. He sighs, feeling her weight shift with the movement of his chest. He turns his head, opening one eye to see the clock at his bedside. It's nine a.m.

Felicity is sprawled across his chest, sleeping soundly. His hand, the one that has been resting on the small of her naked back, moves to her nape, and starts tracing small patterns on her skin. He leans over to press his nose against the crown of her head, inhaling the fruity scent of her shampoo. He can't ever remember the brand she buys, but he can always recognize the scent no matter where he is.

Oliver drops a soft kiss to her head and closes his eyes again, relaxing against her. He drifts asleep to the scent he associates with comfort, love and happiness.

* * *

Seven years since he first laid eyes on her and she still can make him smile with her constant babbling. Felicity is the reason he can genuinely smile, even after all of the years on the island. He knows he's come a long way from the damaged man he was when he first returned. He remembers all the pain and blame he used to feel and how Felicity made it better by being there. She helped him deal with his mistakes and pushed him to be a better man. She made him question his beliefs and life, reevaluate his options and decisions. She saved him from turning into someone dangerous and merciless. Not that Diggle didn't help too, but Felicity was – is – his inspiration.

If now he's a little less broken and a lot happier than he expected, or even deserved, it's all thanks to her.

She calls him the city's hero, but she is his heroine.

* * *

"Do you ever get tired of saying my name?" Felicity asks as they're lazing around on the couch.

Oliver frowns, confused. "What?" he turns his head to look at her.

She chuckles at him and his frown deepens. "I mean, you are always: 'Felicity, I'm going out', 'Can you come on now, Felicity?' Felicity, are you okay? Felicity?'" she imitates his voice in a growly and completely inaccurate way. "I don't think I've ever heard someone say my name so many times in a row."

He opens his mouth, confounded and a little bit offended. "I don't sound like that!"

Felicity wrinkles her nose. "You kinda do, actually." He opens his mouth again to try to argue against these unfounded accusations, but she stops him with her easy laugh. "It's fine. I find it cute. I mean, not that I think _you're_ cute. I know you're very tough, and manly," she gestures to his whole body and he raises his eyebrow, curious to see where it'll end this time. "Very manly, I might add. I mean, come on, no one knows better than me how manly you are," she smirks suggestively at him and he shakes his head amused by his wife's babbling. "Anyway, I always wonder if you do it because you genuinely like how 'Felicity' rolls off of your tongue or because it's my name?" she looks at him with interest.

"Felicity, I…" he laughs as he notices what he just did. She gives him an unimpressed look before cracking a smile.

She shakes her head and shrugs. "It doesn't matter. I like hearing you say my name all the time."

Oliver rolls his eyes and doesn't say anything. He thinks she said enough for the two of them already.

After that episode, he starts noticing how much he actually says her name in comparison with other people's name. He's a little annoyed when he realizes Felicity is right about loving to say her name.

Then again he doesn't even know why he's surprised. His wife is usually right.

* * *

She slips her hand into his while they are talking with Diggle on speaker phone about the newest prank his son played on him and Carly. Oliver can see how her face softens every time Diggle mention his kid and he understands what it means. His grip tightens around her hand and he gives her a reassuring smile.

He wants to give everything he can to Felicity. He already gave himself, more than half of his family industries and the majority of his secrets regarding his island time. Giving her a family is the easiest thing he'll ever do after everything they've been through.

* * *

He watches her walk ahead, wearing a green floral sun dress with spaghetti straps that flutters as she moves along the pier. She steps closer to the edge, breathing in the air as the breeze blows past her and tangles her blond hair.

Oliver is aware of the other people around them, but he can only see her. The sunlight shines on her golden hair, making the blonde strands gleam. His eyes scan her bare back; the faint mark of his teeth on her shoulder is a sweet reminder of last night when he bit her a little harder than usual as he fucked her on the floor of their bedroom. His dick twitches at the memory of her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper inside as she moaned his name close to his ear.

As if she is sensing his thoughts, Felicity looks over her shoulder and smiles radiantly at him.

His heart skips a beat and he's sure nothing can shine brighter than his wife.

* * *

Oliver comes back from the small market close to the chalet they are renting for their vacation to find Felicity swaying to music playing very loudly. She smiles at him and holds out her hand, a silent invitation to join her. He smiles and pulls her against his chest.

Her body is pressed up against his, their temples touching as they rock back and forth to the rhythm of the song. One of his hands is on the small back of her back, holding her tightly against him while the other is grasping her hand. He can hear Felicity singing softly with the singer and it warms his heart.

"Find me here in your arms, now I'm wondering where you've always been. Blindly, I came to you, knowing you'd breathe new life from within," she sings softly as they dance. Oliver grips her a little tighter as he pays attention to the lyrics. If she notices it, she doesn't show any sign.

* * *

"Open up," Felicity tells him as she holds the chocolate cupcake she just bought right in front of his face.

"Are you trying to fatten me up?" he inquires as he opens his mouth.

She rolls her eyes. "Like you could even get fat with the insane amount of training you do," she mutters.

He ignores her comment, choosing to savor the cupcake instead of bickering with his wife. "It's good," he approves. He licks his lips and leans over to plant a small kiss on her mouth. "Yours are better, though."

Delighted, she giggles, a faint redness appearing on her cheeks. He smirks at her, enjoying the way he affects her.

He tips his head, taking her in. She's so easy to please: one compliment from him and she's all elated shining eyes and cute blush. It rather surprises him, to be honest. They have been married for three years and knew each other for longer, but sometimes she still acts like the IT girl he first met, that had a huge crush on him and couldn't hide the fact with all the inappropriate babbling.

If you ask him, it's terribly adorable.

Not that he would ever tell Felicity this. She'd kill him slowly with her bare hands if she knew.

* * *

Felicity rides him slowly, pinning him down by his shoulders. She arches her back in pleasure as he holds her firmly by the waist and thrusts up a few times, listening as her groans turns high and desperate. He feels her clench around him and glances up to see her smiling a little. Her skin is sleek and her face is mirroring the pleasure he knows he makes her feel during sex. He laughs at her delighted expression and cups her face, pulling her down gently. He rolls them around and now he's the one pressing her down.

Her lips are so soft and fresh against his. Her skin is smooth underneath his calloused hands. He can feel how vulnerable and fragile she is while he slides his fingers from her waist to her inner thighs. He holds her open as he slams inside her hard enough to make the bed bang against the wall. She writhes beneath him, her arms wrapping around him for support as one of her legs curls at his hip to pull him closer.

He bites her lips and thrusts into her hard again, concentrating on the sound of their skin rubbing and Felicity crying out in pleasure. Her nails dig into his back, but he knows she'll barely leave a mark. She clings to him desperately as he fucks her, her head burrowing into his neck as he feels she is getting closer. He feels her body shuddering at the same time that she clenches tight around him, sobbing his name. Her orgasm leads Oliver to his own, his eyes fluttering shut as the sensation of release dominates his body.

He drops down onto her and rolls to the side a little. Under him, she feels so tiny and small. He can feel her uneven breath normalizing slowly. Then, he buries his face into her neck and sucks his mark into her skin.

* * *

"So, what you want today?" Felicity asks him as she finishes her sandwich.

_You_, _always you_, Oliver think as he observes Felicity licking some peanut butter that escaped her sandwich off of her fingers. He bites her lips, avoiding speaking his thoughts out loud.

He kisses her instead.

"Whatever you want, Felicity," he whispers against her lips, reaching for her left hand.

He brings it close to his mouth and kisses her wedding band, thinking to himself.

_Until the death do us part_.

_**End.**_


End file.
